nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Outpost 31
Vorrotryd MacReady A lifelong concordance 'brat' Vorrotryd (or Vor to her friends) has been in the service her whole life. She is a grumpy but efficient officer who called out the needless and expensive bureaucracy of concordance military spending. Her reward was being assigned to Outpost #31. Regardless, she runs the outpost with efficiency and discipline, and is well liked by those under her command. Vorrotryd favours double hand axes and can throw them with shocking accuracy. Vorrotryd is currently recovering in a hospital in Oighear Cósta Jagneac Shatterbelt Jagneac didn't know Vorrotryd until she was assigned to Outpost 31 (or just 'The Three-One') and was resentful for her arrival. He believed that he'd assume command of the outpost once the old commander left, and the news to the contrary gave him no shortage of ire. But Jagneac soon came to respect Vorrotryd, especially when he realised she was grooming him for command away from the outpost. He is fiercely loyal and deadly with a hammer. Jagneac was corrupted by the Kings Blessing and died trying to kill Baelfire Farmor 'Pierre' Hjolman Pierre to his friends, Farmor hails from the dwarfholms of northern Désaloon, his accent making him stand out against his Nornish companions. An older dwarf, he has given religious ministrations all his life, although he's still getting used to the concept of 'The Eight'. He's a follower of Bahamut himself, but respects all beliefs. He has a silvered mace that was passed down from his father. Pierre went mad and died resisting the corrupting influence of the Kings Blessing. Tyshtin Gembreaker Tyshtin was assigned duty at the three-one as punishment for disobeying a direct order. A competent blacksmith, she had a disagreement with her superior about the best way to rivet a breast plate. The disagreement ended with her throwing a hammer, her superior being sent to the healers ward and Tyshtin's current assignment. Her weapon of choice is a shortsword she forged herself, along with a custom made shield Tyshtin was infected by the Kings Blessing and was killed by Lukazra. Brommyl Thulrum A portly dwarf, it's clear that Brommyl loves his food, although many would argue that with his talent, he's far from being his own biggest fan. Brommyl comes from a long line of Thulrum cooks and has countless culinary secrets that he keeps with what he calls 'The Thulrum Tome', a book of family recipes. He's always seen carrying the venerate book and his cleaver, a handmade knife that he calls 'Sir Choppington' that he keeps honed to a razors edge. Literally; he's been known to shave with 'Sir Choppington', although he claims he washes the blade thoroughly afterwards. Brommyl was turned by the Kings Blessing and died in the siege of Outpost 31 Redwynn Copperhook Wife of Maergwyn, Redwynn is a career soldier who, along with her wife, aim to stay in the service for life. It is said that the only thing she is more loyal to than the Concordance is her wife. Headstrong and brash, Redwynn will often run headfirst into fights, wielding her two-handed great hammer with deadly abandon. Redwynn usually wears plate armor colored a rich copper colour and trimmed in gold, a wedding gift from Maergwyn's family. Redwyn was killed after murdering her wife under the influence of the Kings Blessing. Maergwyn Copperhook Calmer and cooler headed than Redwynn, Maergwyn is the voice of reason in the relationship. Although as dedicated to the service as Redwynn, Maergwyn see's a future for them beyond the military, maybe involving children. She wears a set of plate similar to Redwynn's, forged by the same family armorer. But where Redwynn wields a two-handed hammer, Maergwyn prefers a shield and shortsword combination. Maergwyn died at the hand of her wife, who was turned by the Kings Blessing Category:Allies